i'm here
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: He's stiff, and surprised, and you stop after a second, pull back, embarrassed and disappointed.  But he pulls you right back in./ OcFredII


**Okay, so before I begin I feel the need to say something. When I ship couples, I never have just one way for them to get together. Take a look at my many different ScorRose's, for instant.**

**The OC is named Caroline, and she is a daughter of Lee. In my mind she's not always a daughter of Lee,but in this particular fic, she is. She always has the same personality, though, and she always ends up with Fred. They also are always in the same year, along with Roxy and James (though the latter two don't always have to be friends with Caroline). **

**Also, the name sucks.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to explain that. On with the fic!**

* * *

><p>You've known him since you were practically born. Actually, two week and five days after you were born, if you want to be specific. And of course, he has James, his best friend, and you have Roxy, his sister, as your best friend, and all you parents agree that the four of you are more trouble then you're worth (your dads with a proud smile).<p>

You're all best friends, and happy, and you cause all of the pranks that little kids find funny, like putting salt on desert.

And if you have to be honest, you figure that when you four go to Hogwarts, you'll break of into two groups of two, you and Roxy and him and James. You've had it figured out since you were eight.

So when he walks into your compartment with James and asks you to help plan their first prank at Hogwarts (which according to him is quite big) you have to admit that you have a few (small) (miniscule) (tiny) (itty-_bitty_) happy butterflies in your stomach.

/

When you follow Nevi – _Professor Longbottom _into the great hall, you realize that your butterflies have grown into elephants, and they're no longer happy. And you're worried that your nervousness means you're not brave, and you won't be sorted into a good house, and you'll be a disgrace, and –

And he grabs your hand and squeezes it and smiles that _it's-all-fine_ smile of his before going back to James, and you know that even if you don't make Gryffindor, you'll be perfectly happy.

(Of course, you do, along with James, Roxy, and Fred.)

/

Your first prank goes off with a boom, and after that it's what the four of you are known for.

Over the year you get more and more known, and the same goes for your second year, and you're third. And Fred and James don't split of like you thought, and you have to admit you're happier this way.

/

Then it's your fourth year, and you have your first boyfriend. He's a Ravenclaw (who would have thought you'd go for the nerdy type?) and Fred keeps getting madder and madder because you're missing out on all of the pranks and leaving your little group to date.

And you tell him, quite angrily, that you don't give a _damn_ what he thinks, and he should just leave you alone. And then he says fine and you say fine and it's almost funny.

You spend the rest of the day crying in the girl's bathroom.

/

Your boyfriend dumped you within the month, and Fred finds you crying. He offers to help you get revenge on your _ex_-boyfriend, and you say yes, and everything is the way it should be again.

/

You don't know exactly when you fell in love with your best friend.

There was no act that made you do it, nothing big or exciting or anything. It just happened over time. It may have been the way he was always there for you, the way he knew you so well, or the way he always made you smile.

Whatever the reason, you were in love with one of your best friends.

/

Your heart pretty much shattered when you saw him making out with Julia Gold.

You'd seen him snog other girls, of course, but somehow this was different. You wanted to kill Julia – but instead, you whipped out your wand and put a bat-bogey hex on Fred.

After that, you had a new date every week.

Everyone noticed the difference – how could they not? Even Roxanne, your _best friend_, the girl who had probably had more dates and boyfriends than _anyone else_ in the _entire school_, asked you why you were doing it.

You didn't answer her, but you could tell she knew.

/

The four of you drifted apart, into two's, just like you had predicted at the young age of eight. You barely saw Fred and James anymore. Quiditch and classes were the only two places, and you pointedly ignored him at those places.

You never saw the hurt in his eyes.

/

It takes Roxy and James to get you to talk to him again. Apparently they had been conspiring behind your backs, and with one prank (yeah, they're _that_ good) you're talking to him again.

It's hard to keep the smile of your face.

/

It's not until your seventh year that you kiss him. You're currently in between boyfriends, and he recently broke up with his girlfriend, and so you just walk up to him and _snog_ him, right in the middle of the Gryffindor common room.

He's stiff, and surprised, and you stop after a second, pull back, embarrassed and disappointed.

But he pulls you right back in.


End file.
